Off We Go
by Apsincandescence
Summary: What would you do if your world crumbles around you and you reach the end of the line? Dramione. Dark and AU Oneshot.


Off We Go

A/N: Hello guys! I just found some inspiration while reading a book. Good news now; I have started writing ALTM and Oblivion again because of some inspirational songs and also I want to give you new chapters.

Now as for this story, it's dark. It was highly unexpected and spontaneous. I do hope you like it and continue supporting me.

Disclaimer- The HP universe doesn't belong to me, but my imagination surely does.

It is said that every moment leads to something; something bigger. Each and every moment with its exactness, with all the choices we make, lead us to that finale. All our decisions, all the little choices; whether to take a cab instead of a bus or to taste a new flavour of ice-cream, all of it plays a part in the great conspiracy of life. Even the slightest change could lead to a major life change in future. The Butterfly effect. To believe that something as simple as a movement of a butterfly's wing can change the outcome of future, you either need to have a very good imagination or be brave enough to brace the uncertainty.

Hermione Granger was without any doubt, one of the brightest minds that Hogwarts had ever been graced with. Even if the grades were kept aside, the sheer amount of times she had saved the future of the wizarding world was astounding. To manage to keep one's sanity intact after being friends with two teenage boys for 7 years was a feat in itself. But adding to that, saving their arses, keeping their head above water in exams as well as in the reality; the facts said it all.

Looking back at the journey of Hermione Granger, it felt like nothing could destroy this girl. She was indestructible; or so it seemed. It is said that the mightiest often fall for the most unusual and unimaginable things. If someone knew Hermione, they would say that she was not stupid enough to fall for anything. They said it was impossible for her to ever fail. But they didn't know that love was not bounded by any restrictions or social constructs. What they failed to notice was that Hermione Granger fell; and did she fall hard.

Hermione sat on the window sill of the astronomy tower, tears blurring her vision, head pounding and feeling devoid of all energy. It felt like something had sucked her feelings out of her; that someone had sucked her heart out and fucked it up. She couldn't decide whether the tears staining her cheeks were out of sadness or anger. Because a moment ago, she felt both of those, and now she wasn't even sure if she felt either.

She looked at the dangling bracelet on her hand. It brought up many memories, too many of them. She looked at the amalgamation of red and green in the centre and laughed hollowly. How stupid could anyone have been to think that it meant anything? But she was even stupider, believing it meant everything.

She wondered how her life had exploded. How her life, which seemed perfect only two weeks back, looked so bleak now? She pondered over the question of what went wrong, of what she did wrong. She at first could think of dozen things that could have but they were only the outcomes of doing something.

To think of it, her biggest sin was 'believing'. Now you'll ask, what's wrong in believing. Well, for her, it had destroyed her soul. Believing that everyone had a shred of goodness hidden inside them. To believe that she was strong enough to change someone, to bring out that latent goodness. How much more moronic you can get?- she asked herself over and over again.

While she was busy trying to figure out what happened now, she heard a pair of footstep coming upstairs. She wiped the tears from the back of her sleeves. She knew she looked like a mess but she also knew it didn't matter now. She knew who those footsteps belonged to. She stood up, taking a strong stance. She knew nothing mattered now that her life had imploded, but she'll humour the irony once more, just for the hell of it.

As she turned around, she came face to face with a tall blond Slytherin. His face was indifferent and she laughed inside.

'Came to mock me now, have you?' she asked hollowly.

'If you haven't noticed till now, let me remind you that...' he was cut off by her.

'I don't matter and am merely a nuisance. Yeah, see I remember that.'

'Good to see that you still have your memory intact. Thought it would destruct with the amount of embarrassment you had to face.' He said stoically.

'Oh yes, how can I forget the 'great humiliation of Hermione Granger'? You know what else I remember Malfoy, do you wanna know?' she asked.

'Fuck off Granger.' He muttered.

'Oh, I don't think I will. Have you forgotten the words you said to me while you hit on me at the party? Or the words you said while you fucked me? Or those that you announced the morning of New Year? Are we pretending that you didn't say that how much you wanted me, needed me, cared for me or how you were so madly in love with me?' she could see a hint of twitch in his demeanour. She smiled at that. He was cracking; not that she cared but still.

'You're delusional Granger.' He said nastily before taking slight support from the wall.

'Oh I was. I won't deny that. I was stupid and an idiot to believe in you. I won't deny any of that or the fact that I fell for you. Denying that all would be futile. But you know what, you mattered to me. When the world gave up on you, I believed you, I believed in you. I fucking believed in you Malfoy. Maybe that was my mistake?' she looked outside the window, leaning heavily on it.

'Finally you realize. A bit late won't you say?' he tried to mock her but it grew difficult.

'Yes. I know. My mistake Malfoy. My mistake that I believed that you had a heart or that you can change. Forgive me for believing in you. You know what, it really didn't matter to me, your mark, your choices. I loved you and I really meant it. Guess I was just another one of the morons who are destroyed by love. Not so invincible now.' She said sitting on the sill once again.

He took few steps away from her, her voice ringing in his head.

'Just fuck off Granger, fuck the hell off.' He said keeping his hand on the wall once more. He turned around once he had masked his emotions to find her standing on the edge of the window.

'Maybe I will.' With those last words, she let go.

One moment she was there, standing, looking frail. Another she was gone. He stood shocked for a moment before running to the window. He could feel the tears making their way down his cheeks. Distraught, he noticed something on the window sill. A silver bracelet; with just a dim green in the centre now.

And looking down after a moment.

There she laid, eyes closed, red lips, curls framing her face, looking just like she did in the morning when he used to stare at her sleeping form, feeling her pulse calming him. Except now, that pulse was no more.

THE END

A/N: whoa... I know. Hmm...

Do review and let me know what you all thought.

Love


End file.
